Dark Schneider
Power and Stats Name: Dark Schneider Origin: Bastard!! Tier - Tier 3(High Skyfather) Strength: Class 100(Split the ground by just casually punching Konron) Speed: 9000x Faster than light (Z+ Class) Weakness: Judas Pain is dangerous to his body and soul. Firepower: Galaxy+ level(He's destroyed the black Abyss as a side effect in his battle and his power up item, Judas Pain is stated to hold enough power to destroy an Galaxy), able to destroy Atoms and Souls too. Stamina: Incredibly high. Able to survive Judas Pain for a long time which is something most people wouldn't be able to do. Durability: Galaxy+ level. He has an high level regeneration(Basically, his entire soul needs to be destroyed or else he'll keep coming back) and his defensive barrier, Dispel Bound makes him a pain in the ass to kill. Intelligence: Atleast Genius level since he's able to read complex languages. Standard Equipment: Efreet Sword and Judas Pain Notable attacks and techniques -Exodus: Surrounds himself in 20,000° celsius flames and then lunges at the opponent -Illusion: Able to create illusions which is just a double of a body. -Venom: Summoned Bacteria which covers the target and destroys each cells he has. -Regeneration: Could regenerate lost limbs and even organs early in the manga and is able to regenerate from being a head later on in the manga. -Black Sabbath: Magical nuke. The target is caught in a spellbound and then is caught in a blast reaching atleast millions of degrees Celsius, and is sent into another dimension. With loss of control it could destroy the planet. -Halloween: A huge magical energy beam fired from DS palm. Lasts a few seconds but can kill millions of men. The energy output is stated to be atleast 10MeV. -Crow bar: An high level sealing spell. If the prisoner tries to escape it's soul will be destroyed. -'Majin Form': In this form, his magical power, spells, and his techniques increases 6 million times, and his overall power and stats such as his speed rises too, under this new power he can absorb negative enrgy, dish out new spells and the powers of the 6 Demon Kings. However, it is dangerous for his soul and body. Dispel Magic:'' Spell canceling magic. However it's more successful if the opponent is weaker than the user. Mind Read: Can read the mind of opponents. Darken: A large beam of dark matter. Can destroy high level demons easily. Judas Priest: A soul destroying attack. Dispel Bound: A powerful and large amound of shields, shielding the user from many of attacks and abilities going from paralysis to time, space and reality warping . The shields can reconstruct at a high fast rate since fights involving Dispel Bound users involve Massively FTL attacks and counters in a second. Only once the shields have been overwhelmed can the opponent attack the Eternal atoms. This is arguably one of the most hax defenses in fiction. Eternal Atoms: Reconstruction or Regeneration ability above the Atomic level destruction of the body. To destroy someone with Eternal atoms you'd have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual and astral level. This along with Dispel Bound makes Dark Schneider a pain in the ass to kill. '''Dragon Knight Lucifer': A mecha that can be summoned with the Judas Pain. it can be summoned in any dimension and is much more powerful than the Majin form power up. It adds more abilities to DS's arsenal as well. Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons which emit a blast powerful enough to cancel out the Gungnir of Uriel's Augoeides (Note Uriel in base who even before his increase in power could destroy a star with it, in his current form it's much much stronger). Bloodstone: Creates a cursed space. All damage that D.S takes, his opponent suffers with the same intensity. Worked on an opponent who prior to a 130x power up was a galactic threat. Spell Unpacker: Allows him to use the various spells that have been packed inside the DKL such as Exodus. Giran Ira: A micro black hole which was used to counter Gaia's Judgement an attack well above planetary, this could be used for dimensional leap and space distortion but it would cause an entire country to vanish as a result. Hell raiser+Light wings+Jawbreaker: Uses this to give the DKL flight. The Jawbreaker allows for dimensional separation for a tenth of a second that also broke through the storm of negative space which was sucking up multiple elements such as air, heat, light and space. Opening of the temples and great elemental furnaces: The opening of the temples enables the Dragon Knight to deactivate all element-suppressing spells of the enemy. Opening the Great 9 Elemental Furnaces allows DKL to absorb and use the power of surrounding elements to heal itself. Loudness All Guns Blazing: a powerful attack using all magical elements such as fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, holy magic, spiritual magic and undead magic. This is Powerful enough to shatter the shatter the Dark Augoeide’s of a fallen Seraphim's Dispel Bound and severely wound it. Notable Victories Green Lantern Corps(DC Comics) Pre-Crisis Superman(DC Comics) Pyron(DarkStalkers) Thanos(Marvel) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Overlord Zetta(Makai Kingdom) Iceman(Marvel) Thor(Marvel) Vegeto(Dragonball/Z) Feats or Respect threads KMC Respect thread MVC Respect thread Judas Pain stated to have enough power to destroy an entire Galaxy: The original japanese statement Translation of the Image above. A clear Scanlation of the statement. FTL Speed: In his fight with Fallen Uriel they were exchanging hundreds of Millions of blows at each other Seraphine Angels stated as being able to exceed the Speed Of Light(光速を超えるスビードと) : 光速を超えるスビードと - The underlined Kanji means "To exceed the speed of light". The Databook released in Volume 23 has the very same Kanji underlined. A Seraphine is unable to see Dark Schneider's attack. This was before he powered up into Majin Dark Schneider. Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼